


The Hunter

by Takada_Saiko



Series: I Solemnly Swear [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Marauders' Era, Secrets, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takada_Saiko/pseuds/Takada_Saiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the end of the Marauder's sixth year at Hogwarts and Remus thought his day had gone sour when he'd been paired with Severus Snape as a partner in an inter-House Herbology project, but an unwelcome guest is within the walls of Hogwarts proves to be much more dangerous than any school rivalry. The Ministry of Magic is under the strange conception that there is a Werewolf within the walls and they have sent a thrill-seaker known as a Hunter to, as they see it, protect the students. The Marauders have to find a way to work with a very reluctant Snape to get Remus through the next full moon without being discovered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The week leading up to the full moon was always difficult, but the one following it was nearly as bad. That lone night in the month left Remus feeling drained of energy, barely cognizant, and irritable. That was a normal week following, but this one was particularly excruciating. As the school year was winding down, teachers seemed to pile more work on the students, and with a month left it seemed they’d become strangely sadistic in the manner in which they piled.  

Including a final project in the Herbology class that required paper detailing fifty useful plants found on the school grounds, what they were used for, and where they were found. From those fifty, the students were to select five and write a paper no less than five pieces of parchment long on why they felt they were the most important of their findings and what they might be used for, including scenarios. The catcher, though, was that this was an inter-house project. The students were assigned together in pairs without the ability to protest. Remus was sure he'd prefer a two full moon month rather than partner with Severus Snape, but he had little choice in the matter.

Severus looked no happier when their names were read off together, shooting an irritated look in  the other teen’s direction. He gathered his things and was almost out the door at the end of class when Remus decided that he would have to be mature one about this situation and took off after him. “It seems reasonable to split these up into twenty-five each, do you have any complaints about that?”

“I have complaints about the entire project.”

Remus grit his teeth, cutting off the sharp retort that rose in his throat. He had to play nice. “I understand,” he said slowly, “but we’ll still be required to work together. We might as well make the best of it.”

Snape snorted, dark eyes barely glancing in his direction. “Go find your twenty-five plants and I’ll find mine.”

“I can get us a working list to choose from so that we don’t-”

“Do what you will,” Severus cut him off, whirling around so that he was nearly nose-to-nose with the Marauder. He sneered, disgust evident and it took everything Remus had not to step back to give himself room to breathe. The Slytherin student's voice was low when he spoke again, so that only Remus might hear. "As long as you keep you filthy, half-breed _paws_ out of my end of it, do you understand what I'm saying, Lupin?"

At this Remus did take a physical step back, feeling as if he'd been dealt a physical blow. He supposed he should be a little less easy to offend about the subject, but as so few people actually knew, he was rarely harassed over it. The words bit deeply, even if they were coming from Snape, and Remus pursed his lips together. “Very well then. I will put together the list and choose whatever I wish from it. You can have whatever’s left.” He gave no time for complaint as he turned and disappeared into the crowd of students.

* * *

********  
  


“I’ll hang him up by his feet again for that,” James growled as they sat around the fireplace later that evening. “He had no right saying that to you.”

“Can’t believe you’re stuck with ol’ Snivelus,” Sirius said, looking up from the book that he’d been mostly pretending to read.

“Rotten luck,” Remus agreed, shifting so that he didn’t have to look any one of them in the eye. He hadn’t meant to tell them, not really, but it had slipped out when prodded. It would do nothing to ease the tension between them all, and if Sirius and James took it into their own hands, it could make the entire situation worse.

“You could sabotage his end of the project,” Peter offered, popping a piece of candy into his mouth.

“No, I wouldn’t do that,” the taller student murmured. “I’m a prefect and... Well it just wouldn’t be right.”

Sirius grinned and gave his friend a playful shove. “Mooney’s too kind hearted to go after Snape with anything more vicious than a few sharp words.”

The boys joined in with a round of laughter that faltered into stifled chuckles as Lily Evans took a seat at the far end of the couch that James and Remus were perched on. She purposefully looked past James who gave her the most dashing smile he could muster. “Hello, Remus. Have you been to see Cadmus yet?”

“No, is he looking for me?”

“Well, he’s been looking for all the Gryffindor prefects. I’m starting to think I’m the only one he’s found.”

Remus gave a small smile. “He doesn’t always voice his need to see people very loudly. I’ll go-”

“No need,” Lily cut off his retreat, emerald eyes flicker very briefly to James who was still grinning goofily at her. “All he’ll tell you is that we need to have everyone in the common room just after dinner tomorrow. No exceptions.”

“You say that like we’d have other places to go,” Sirius grinned from his place on the floor.

Lily rolled her eyes. “I could only imagine."

“I know a couple places we could go,” James said, receiving a short spark from Lily’s wand that sent him flying from the couch.

“And one of the many reasons I'm still _not_ _interested_ , Potter.”

“Did he know why we’re to have everyone in? You know there’ll be questions.”

“Apparently there’s a visitor at Hogwarts.” Lily stopped, eyeing the Marauders carefully before leaning in, her voice a low whisper. “You mustn’t tell anyone this, do you hear? I could get in some trouble if rumours started spreading.”

The boys all leaned in close, listening with earnest looks plastered across their faces.

Lily wasn’t fooled, but she spoke anyway, a hint of excitement in her voice. “Apparently this visitor isn’t exactly welcomed. The Ministry sent him and Dumbledore’s been asked to play host. He's not happy, from what I hear.”

“What’s the Ministry doing in the middle of Hogwarts business?” James asked, his voice serious and steady.

“It’s absolutely absurd,” the redhead continued, tossing a lock of her hair over her shoulder. “I caught a glimpse of him when Cadmus and I were discussing it in the hallway-”

“Why was he chatting you up in the hallway?”

“He _is_ Head Boy and as a prefect I _do_ answer to him. Not that who I talk to in the hallway is any of your business.”

Sirius, Peter, and Remus all kept the chuckling to a minimum as James shot them each a glare.

“Anyway,” Lily continued, “I caught a glimpse of him. He’s a Hunter.”

“Wait, one of those loons that goes around after Vampires and such?” Sirius all but laughed. They'd all heard of them. They were thrill-seakers with often little actual magical talent of their own. 

“I thought they had passed a law to make it illegal,” Remus piped up, his voice having lost all traces of the previous laughter.

“From killing, yes, but not from being a Hunter, or even going after certain... types,” Lily answered, almost sadly. She reached into her bag and pulled a book from it, passing it to Remus after showing him the marked page. “Vampires, Hags, Werewolves... Any creature that has been passed back and forth between Beings and Beasts. And while the law says that they can’t be killed arbitrarily, it would seem that it’s rather vague on exactly what that means.”

“So what the hell is the Ministry doing bringing one of these Hunters to Hogwarts? What business does he have here?” James asked.

“That’s the real catch. Cadmus had heard him speaking Professor McGonagall just before he met with her to receive the information about tomorrow’s meeting. You must swear this won’t get out.”

“We swear,” James said, speaking for them all.

Lily took a breath. “Someone’s filed a complaint with the Ministry about a Werewolf being near Hogwarts.”

“What? In the Forbidden Forest?” Sirius asked.

“No... That would seem more likely, right, but this Hunter.... Well he thinks it’s one of the students.”


	2. Chapter 2

Remus wasn't sure if his expression changed, but he felt a bit like the floor had just dropped out from under him. With the way Sirius scooted closer, as if he were readying himself to catch the younger student, he thought it might be written in every line. More like every scar, perhaps.

"That's absurd," James said without looking at his friend. "I think we'd know if there were a Werewolf on the grounds."

Lily gave a shrug. "That's just what I'm being told. You alright, Remus?"

Green eyes blinked, almost as if waking. "Yes, of course. It just... Well it seems like bad timing at the end of the term and all. Do you think it'll be disrupting?"

"I don't think Dumbledore would be as irritated if it wouldn't be."

"Right, well I'll make sure to shuffle everyone in tomorrow."

"Thanks," Lily said as she stood, straitened her skirt and started to the stairs to the girl's dormitory.

"Lily?" Remus called, stopping her. "I almost forgot that I was going to ask... You know Severus Snape well, don't you? We've been paired for that Herbology project..."

The redhead gave a rather sad smile. "I used to, but Sev's changed a lot in the past few years. I'm afraid I hardly know him at all anymore." With that she was gone, leaving the boys to their own devices.

* * *

Remus barely slept that night, and it was etched deeply into his face the next morning. He ghosted through the halls from class to class, speaking only when spoken to. The day seemed to mirror his night as he found himself dodging Filch for reasons unknown, being tripped up by Peeves at what seemed like every other corner he took, and finally bumped into someone who had been standing perfectly still.

Dark eyes bore into him as their owner curled his lip. "Lupin," Severus sneered, "imagine running into you here. Or being run into by you here."

"I'm sorry, Severus, I..." He stopped and blinked, eyes coming to rest on the strange man Snape had been speaking with. He was tall and bulky, making both students look much smaller than they actually were. His hair would have made a lovely home for a rat and his eyes were pale and wild. He had a rather flashy scar down the length of his face.

Snape smirked almost cruely. "Lupin, have you met Vincent Nott? He's the Hunter that people seem to be talking about."

"I have not," Remus answered smoothly, green eyes meeting those strange ones. "Though I hear we will all meet you tonight."

"You must be in Gryffindor then," Nott said, his voice raspy as he spoke. "I'm meeting with each House in turn to see if anything... suspicious comes forward."

"What makes you think there's anything suspicious at Hogwarts?"

"I hear whispers, lad. Rumours flitting around, just barely heard. No one wants to say 'em out loud 'cause no one likes to be a rat, but I ain't afraid of 'em."

"Afraid of... rumours, sir?"

"Creatures in the night," Nott answered, his smile showing off his near rotten teeth. If the Ministry hasn't sent him, he might have looked as if he had spent time in Azkaban. Perhaps the Ministry was simply getting lax on their hiring practices nowadays.

Remus tried not to cringe too openly and found himself against the wall as the man leaned in close, his breath smelling worse than some of the potions-gone-wrong out of Professor Slughorn's class.

"You've got an interesting look about you, lad. Where're you from?"

"London," Remus said and slipped to the side. "Excuse me, I have classes to attend to."

Nott grinned again. "Good meetin' ya, lad," he said, but Remus did not feel good about it at all.

* * *

If you were to ask Sirius, he would say he kept his temper fairly well. Compared to others in his family, this was true, but those on the receiving end if that temper would beg to differ.

At the moment, Severus begged to differ, and he knew many of Sirius' family personally.

The Slytherin student hadn't expected to be grabbed by his robes as he walked towards the dormitories after dinner. He certainly hadn't expected to come nose-to-nose with a very angry Sirius. "You lying little  _bastard_ ," the elder student hissed, slamming him into the unyielding wall.

Snape let out a small grunt and focused dark eyes on his attacker. "Have you gone mad?"

"Don't play stupid with me. I know you let slip something to bring that Hunter down on Remus."

Severus blinked at him for several long moments, gauging his next words carefully. Sirius had planned this well enough, even through his anger. The hall was deserted and would be until morning. He'd already proven once how far he'd go to attack the other student, and that  _had been a bit of fun_  as he'd described it during why might have passed as an attempt at an apology. Now the angry Gryffindor student thought he was defending a friend. This was more than a bit of fun.

"I  _cannot_ , as you say, let it slip. Potter had me take an oath. You might have remembered that if you'd put any thought into it at all. I'd prefer not to have the horrible things that he thought up happen, and as all of you are still amongst the living-" he made a face that spoke of his thoughts on that subject - "there's little I can do."

Sirius leaned forward, pressing dangerously against the dark eyed student's throat. "You're slimy enough to get around an oath."

"And Potter is foolish enough to allow a way?" A smirk crossed his lips. "While I'm sure there is hole in your dear friend's plan, I have more important things to do with my time than go out of my way to get Lupin." He paused as Sirius' grip loosened, allowing the collar of his robes to sink back to his shoulders. He brushed the other boy off and moved towards his exit. "But it would give me great pleasure to see you lot thrown out for harbouring a Werewolf within school grounds. Unregistered too, I'd wager."

Sirius let out a frustrated sound as Severus disappeared around the corner.

"Mr Black, I do hope you're not doddeling."

Sirius turned to see the sharp, knowing eyes of Minerva McGonagall.

"Course not, ma'am."

"Good. I trust that you, Potter, and Pettigrew will be with Mr Lupin tonight."

Sirius found himself staring a moment. Though a select number of teachers knew of Remus' secret - and surely, by now, those select few knew that Remus' closest friends also knew - they never discussed it anywhere within Sirius' earshot. They neither alluded to it or spoke of it openly, because, he knew, to do so would put everyone at risk.

"Yes, ma'am," Sirius said at last.

"Good then."

"Ah... Professor McGonagall?"

"Yes?" the Transfiguration teacher asked as she stopped her exit.

"Professor Dumbledore has this sorted, right?"

She gave a strained smile. "Get up stairs, Mr. Black," she said and was gone.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dallas Comicon is this weekend! I'm such a bad nerd... I've never been. Just a bit excited =)

**Chapter Three**

* * *

 

 

The common room was packed full of Gryffindor students by the time Sirius made it through the opened painting. He saw the man who had to be the Hunter speaking with Cadmus towards the front and the prefects trying to quiet the curious students. James and Peter were standing near Remus who looked as if he might be ready to snap at a first year who seemed to have lost his ability to understand the words  _sit down_.

Finally, when everyone had quieted, Remus moved to stand with his friends. "This is a living nightmare," he grumbled, strain evident.

"Don't worry about it, Moony. These guys are more talk than anything," James promised.

McGonagall stepped to the front, calling for quiet and attention even as the last few students filtered in through the portal. She introduced Vincent Nott with no excitement and sounded very much as if she would have preferred to be doing anything but allowing the foul smelling Hinter near her students.

The room fell silent under his piercing gaze and a few first years scooted back and away. He cleared his throat and eyed everyone carefully. "Been a long while since I've been in the fine halls of Hogwarts," he said gruffly, " and it'd seem the students grow softer by the year. Makes me wonder how you lot have survived this long with the things that crawl around in your forest." He watched, as if waiting for someone to say something, but what they couldn't be sure. "There are rumours. Terrible, nasty rumours, and I must admit the Ministry was a bit... taken back with the resistance it met with my conning here. Hogwarts students' safety is a priority."

"What are you here for, sir?" Frank Longbottom, another sixth year, asked cautiously.

The way that Nott's lips twisted could hardly be considered a smile, but they thought it was meant to be. "Rumours," he repeated.

"We understand that, sir," Frank pressed. "Well, what I mean to say is-"

"What Frank means to say is that it's the end of term and if you're just going to dance around something you're never going to hit on all night, we've got enough to keep us occupied, thanks," Sirius growled.

Nott's lips twisted again. "What do you know about Werewolves, lad."

"Same as anyone else that's ever taken the OWLs. You make it to fifth year?"

Remus laid a hand on his lower arm, begging for his silence. There was no need to draw attention with open hostility.

"I'd wager your knowledge would do you little good against a live one. You kids ever heard strange sounds on the full moon?" He watched as they shrugged and shook their heads.

"Everything sounds strange here at first," said a Muggle-born first year.

"Yeah, there's even a tree that'll hit ya if you get too close!" added a third year.

"And the old Shrieking Shack is haunted. Even Professor Dumbledore says so!"

"Yes yes, but there are some things even you lot should notice. Strange howls in the night?"

"There are wolves in the forest, but not Werewolves," James piped up.

"Suppose you would know from first hand experiences, huh, Potter?" Lily asked with a roll of her eyes. Between detentions and impromptu trips that the Marauders took on nights they felt mischievous, they had half the forest mapped.

Anything else that might have been planned for the talk was washed away as only a group of students are able to do, and McGonnagall seemed less than enthused to quiet them back down. After several long minutes of Nott watching them, he seemed to get whatever he had come for and dissapeared through the portal.

"So what do you think he plans to do?" Peter asked nervously.

"I'd wager he's convinced someone in the Ministry they need him. To do that he'd have to provide results," James said darkly, plucking his glasses from his nose and cleaning them.

"Surely he won't stay around until the next full moon," Remus murmured.

"If that's what he thinks he needs to do to land a cushioned job at the Ministry, he will," Sirius growled.

Remus felt the uncomfortable feeling that had been growing all day begin to twist and knot inside his chest. Nott would be there until the next full moon, and when he found Remus to be the lone missing student, his results would be found. Remus would be driven from Hogwarts, his name would be input into the ever-growing Werewolf Registry, and they would go after every person he held dear that had not given him up over the years. They might even throw him in Azkaban.

"It'll be okay," James promised, the same determination glinting in his hazel eyes that had been there the night he promised Remus that they'd find a way to be with him every full moon of the school year. "We'll find a way."

Remus nodded, but he couldn't make himself believe it.

* * *

Nott was a regular figure in the halls after that. He could be found lingering and listening, sending students off in uncomfortable silence. The Slytherins seemed to have little problem with him, and he claimed their House even if no record of his Hogwarts years could be easily found.

They were halfway through the week following his visits to the dorms and the Marauders were no closer to finding a way around it than the had been that night. The apprehension was making Remus noticeably jumpy and none of the boys had been able to contact Dumbledore to seek help. Iin fact, the headmaster had been very scarce since the Hunter had arrived.

It was when Nott began taking a focused interest in Remus, lurking near more of his classes and finding him in most any crowd that James decided they couldn't wait on Dumbledore any longer. He didn't bring his plan up to any of the others, either, because it would be complicated enough as is.

Taking a deep breath, James rounded the corner and came face to face with Severus Snape.

Snape looked only mildly startled. "What is it with your lot?" he growled, beginning to push past the other student.

"You owe me," James said before he made it into the busy hallway.

Severus stopped and took a few steps back so that their voices could remain hushed. His crooked nose wrinkled a bit in irritation. "You'd like to discuss  _that_  with the company this school now keeps?"

"That's the reason it needs discussing. The new rumour flying around is that Nott's bringing in extra men to watch the dorms on the full moon. He's taking account that every student is in bed."

"I'm sure you can put a few hours' thought into it to save your mutt... I'm sorry, your  _friend_."

James bit off the sharp reply and the hex that might have come with it. "We have, and we're running out of options. Even with our knowledge of the passage ways we've been limited." He took a deep breath, reminding himself why he was there. "I'm calling it in, Snape, because Remus' life depends on it. I know you don't like us, but he's never done a damn thing to you and you know it."

Severus' lips twitched downward. "What are you asking for, Potter?"

"You're the top of any class in Potions. You know Slughorn never let's up on it. Surely you could-"

Surprise crossed the Slytherin student's face. "There's no cure for it, Potter," he said seriously.

"I know, but there has to be something... Anything. They'll take him away, you understand that don't you? They don't think he's human."

"He's not."

"He is!" James hissed. He stopped and steadied himself. He steeled himself. "Please, Severus.  _I saved your life_."

"So that your friends wouldn't get in trouble!"

"So that he wouldn't have to live with having killed you!" James growled back. "He'd never have been able to live with himself, and he didn't deserve that. Not even you deserved that."

Severus snorted and ran a hand through his greasy hair. "I'll look into it, but even if I had an eternity I'm not sure I could do it. It's not curable, and you're asking for something in what... Two weeks?"

James sighed and slumped against the wall. He knew he was asking the impossible. "Do you have a place to start at least?"

"There's a wizard by the name of Damocles that Slughorn put me in contact with last year. Excellent potioneer. He's been working on a potion that's meant to... ease the mind of a Werewolf after transformation." He was speaking lowly now and they were leaned in close, discussing it.

"That won't be enough."

"But it's a place to start. Standing here discussing it with you is only wasting time."

"Go then. And not a word."

"I'm under oath, remember?"

James gave a small smirk at this. "Yeah. Just... please help him."

Snape nodded. "Then we're even."

"Yes. Even. You won't owe me a thing."

The funny thing was, James thought as he watched the other student walk away, he'd never thought he owed him for that night anyway. He was more than willing to use it, though, if it saved Remus.


	4. Chapter 4

It was becoming unbearable. Remus couldn't make a move around the castle without being followed. It wasn't entirely Nott, but unfamiliar faces had begun to appear and were stalking certain students. He'd noticed a fourth year from Hufflepuff had one of Nott's men traipsing around her, thinking himself very much unnoticed. There was also a first and a fifth year from the same Housel that found themselves with attachments as well. A seventh and a third year from Ravenclaw were being followed, as well a first year, a fourth year, two sixth years and a seventh year from Gryffindor. Remus and Sirius were the two sixth years, but the younger student was half convinced that Nott was simply trying to make Sirius' life miserable after the comments he'd made in front of the Gryffindor dorms. Funny, but the Slytherins seemed to be moving along as if nothing were happening.

When they were not with Gryffindor students, at any rate.

"I don't suppose you could call the watchers off? I have to suffer your presence for this project, but I shouldn't have to suffer theirs," Snape drawled with an irritated glare behind them. They had put off working in the Herbology project together as long as they could and had had to come together for the last few plants. Time was running out on all fronts: the project was nearly due and they they had a little over a week until the next full moon.

Remus glanced warily behind them. "If only it were that easy," he murmured.

Severus gave a frustrated huff and glare that made even Nott's men take a few steps back. They edged towards the Forbidden Forest, looking for signs of their final plant: Aconite. While they weren't technically allowed in the forest without supervision, Severus had been determined that they should find it. At some point Remus had given up arguing, but had made it a requirement that Snape and he go together so that neither could accuse the other if it in order to have points stripped from the other House.

"We'll have to go further in to find it," Remus noted thoughtfully.

"They won't follow," Severus said as he saw the worried expression that crossed their faces.

So they moved further in, finally losing the two shadows. After a stretch of quiet searching, Severus uncovered what they were looking for, and they began collecting the potentially lethal plant. Dark eyes glanced around the forest before their owner spoke in hushed tones. "You have very loyal and persuasive friends."

"I do," Remus agreed slowly. "And?"

"And I'm tired of owing anything to Potter. He called in his favour and I accepted."

Remus wasn't sure how he should react. What was James scheming?

He spent the next few minutes picking the plants and listening to Severus' hushed explanation of the Wolfsbane potion, what it could potentially do, and the alterations he had made to it to fit their purpose. His tone was as bland as it ever was, but there was a note in it that was unusual: uncertainty.

"This is not a cure," the Slytherin student stressed.

"But it will completely stop the transformation?" Remus asked.

Severus sighed. "In theory, but this... If it doesn't kill you, it should work." He frowned at the questioning look he received. "It's one thing to alter a mental state. That's rather easy in a human. The wizard that is creating the Wolfsbane potion has simply learned to alter the mental state of the wolf as well. What we're discussing here is to entirely stop the physical transformation without curing the disease."

"How sure are you that I won't transform?"

"Fairly certain. It is untested, but all the components will be right. I'd wager that those in the tower will be at less risk than you. The one thing that I know for certain is that you will retain your mental capacity." He sneered, as if remembering that he hated the person he was trying to help save. "Such as they are."

"Worst case is that I'll transform and curl up and sleep. Then we're no worse off than if I went to the Shack."

"Worst case is that it half stops the transformation and it kills you," Snape said bluntly.

Remus nodded slowly, thinking it through. "Best case?"

"It'll be a hellish night, you'll be ill, but Nott will have no proof."

"But I'll be able to stay at Hogwarts."

"I would suppose," Snape said grimly.

"Then this looks like our best option."

* * *

Nott's men were waiting nervously on the edge of the forest and resumed their stalking all the way to Gryffindor tower and only stopped when Remus slammed the door to his room behind him. He wrote his paper there, barely able to focus as he thought about his and Severus' conversation.

When the rest of the Marauders were in the room, they discussed it, and Sirius was less than enthused with the warnings that had come along with the idea.

"He could poison you and just blame it on the potion's side effects."

"Or it could not work at all and you'd be running loose in Gryffindor tower," Peter murmured worriedly.

"Snape is many things, but I don't think he'd kill anyone," Remus said quietly. "And what other options do we have? I'm running out of time."

"What if it kills you?" Sirius demanded lowly. "Even if he's not trying, he made it very clear it could."

" _I have no choice!_ " Remus hissed, trying to keep his voice down. "Can you imagine if this got out? All of you would be questioned and possibly expelled, my parents would face a huge fine or worse, Dumbledore could lose his job for harbouring me, other professors would be questioned on it, and... I'm seventeen now. They could send me to Azkaban, all because I'm unregistered."

"This may be dumb," Peter said softly, looking as if he knew he should know the answer to the question but didn't, "but why not just register if it's so much risk?"

All three of of his roommates stared at him as if he'd grown a second head.

"They'd throw him out of Hogwarts!"

"No one would ever hire him once he got out!"

"He'd be marked for life. They keep trying to reclassify Werewolves as beasts instead of beings." James eyes flashed dangerously. "It's absurd to have it. They say it's to keep people safe, but all it does is stir up hatred against one group."

"Okay! I get it!" Peter squeaked.

Remus offered a strained smile. "Thank you, but all that, Sirius, do you see?"

Sirius frowned deeply. "I may see, but I don't have to like it. Is Snape hurts you-"

"We'll be there through it," James cut him off. "We'll help you through any of it, just like any time."

Remus felt his vision blur slightly and offered the brightest smile the situation would allow. "Thank you."

* * *

The Herbology report was finished and as the full moon creeped closer and closer, Remus could feel it weighing on him. Nott's pale eyes seemed to follow him wherever he went, and he was sure he was imagining it until the old Hunter cornered him in the library late one evening, just as he was about to head towards the common room.

"Two more nights until the full moon, Lupin."

"Are there?" the student answered.

"Mm. And I think I've found my pup. Skittish little thing, but we'll have him."

Remus stood with his books in his hands, waiting for Nott to say more. When he produced nothing further, he started to move forward, but was caught roughly by the robes and found himself pinned back against the shelf behind him, the Hunter leaning close.

"I've seen scars like yours," he said lowly, thumb briefly touching on a faint mark on Remus' jaw. "Bet there are more. That's what happens when you lock a Wolf up on his full moon. They're monsters, needing to kill so badly they'll rip their own flesh to fulfill that need."

Remus didn't dare move. His wand was in his bag, which was crushed behind him against the shelf. Without it, he was sure he was no physical match for this man.

"Ah, Mr Nott!"

Nott turned, ready to lay into the person that had interrupted him. He stopped short when Dumbledore came into view. "Headmaster," he greeted roughly. "What brings you to the library at this hour?"

"Bit of light reading," the aching wizard said as he held up a copy of  _Tales of the Beedle and the Bard_. "I would though, seeing as I am here, ask you to release poor Mr Lupin. He's a quiet boy when he's not causing a ruckus with his friends, and you have little to say about the students' behaviour at this school."

Nott let Remus go abruptly. "Don't think I'll look the other way come the full moon, boy. When you're not in your bed that night no one will be able to cover for you."

Remus could only stare as the Hunter stormed out of the library, leaving the headmaster and he alone. Dumbledore gave a small sigh and reached into his robes, producing a small bar of chocolate. The student nearly laughed at the absurdity of the moment and thanked him for the gesture that had begun very early on in his career at Hogw arts.

"Professor," he began, but was cut off.

"Have faith in your friends, they love you very dearly and have shown they will go to great lengths to keep you from harm."

"I have faith in them, Professor, but-"

Dumbledore smiled and Remus thought he might have given him a small wink. "And some friends do not present themselves in a typical manner, Mr. Lupin, but that does not mean you should discard their shows of kindness."

"Yes sir."

The headmaster chuckled. "Now eat your chocolate and head on to your dormitory. It's getting rather late for students to be wandering the halls. I shouldn't want Peeves to alert Filch on your behalf. Prefects really should be a bit more careful."

Remus smiled despite himself.


End file.
